October 25, 2016 Smackdown results
The October 25, 2016 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on October 25, 2016 at the Resch Center in Green Bay, Wisconsin. Summary Every horror story has a shocking twist. Bray Wyatt took on Kane in a No Disqualification Match on SmackDown LIVE. The two began to engage in combat, but as soon as Kane got the upper hand, Wyatt's faithful follower Luke Harper suddenly appeared. However, Kane rallied back, and in the height of the hard-hitting contest, The Big Red Machine appeared to be closing in on a victory. That was until Wyatt's main foil, Randy Orton, suddenly rushed to the ring and broke up the pin attempt. Both Wyatt and Harper appeared to be in awe at The Viper's actions, as Orton doubled down on Kane by RKO’ing his former ally. As Orton made a prompt exit, The New Face of Fear took advantage of his dirty work for the victory. Does this mean Randy Orton has joined The Wyatt Family? SmackDown Women's Champion Becky Lynch joined Renee Young in the ring, making her return to SmackDown LIVE after a several week absence. However, the Irish Lass Kicker could barely get five words out of her mouth before being interrupted by No. 1 contender Alexa Bliss. Bliss talked Lynch down, calling her a coward and demeaning both her competitive merits and the medical emergency that kept her out of action. Lynch then retorted back with a fiery passion, but that was quickly extinguished by an attack by Bliss, who took the champion down and humiliated her by spray painting a yellow streak down her back, implying that Becky with the red hair bleeds lemonade in advance of their Nov. 8 match in Glasgow, Scotland, for the championship. Daniel Bryan announced earlier in the night on Facebook that qualifying matches would begin to establish the teams in the 10-on-10 Traditional Survivor Series Tag Team Elimination Match, alongside SmackDown Tag Team Champions Heath Slater & Rhyno, who were automatically entered. The first match would pit The Hype Bros against The Ascension. Konnor and Viktor attempted to overpower Zack Ryder and Mojo Rawley, but in the end they could not just stay quite hype enough, with Ryder and Rawley finishing Viktor off with The Hype Ryder for the victory and to qualify to take on Raw at the WWE's fall classic. SmackDown LIVE General Manager Daniel Bryan set the stakes high when he determined that the winner of this matchup between Nikki Bella and Natalya would be captain of the SmackDown LIVE Women's Survivor Series Team, while the loser wouldn't even be on the Team Blue squad. These two Total Divas stars did not hold back from start to finish. However, though The Queen of Black Harts wore down Fearless Nikki, in the end it was Bella who found a way and defeated Natalya with her boyfriend John Cena’s signature STF. However, Nikki could not bask in her captaincy status for long, as, per usual, Carmella ran out and attacked her, putting Bella down with Nikki's very own Bella Buster. When The Miz, Maryse and The Spirit Squad opted to have a funeral to mourn the loss of the Intercontinental Championship to Dolph Ziggler, The Showoff quickly interrupted. Though Ziggler proposed that Miz use his Intercontinental Title rematch clause, the fast-talking A-Lister instead convinced the emerging SmackDown Tag Team Champions Heath Slater & Rhyno to put their titles on the line against Kenny & Mikey. The two teams jockeyed back and forth, with The A-Lister's cheerful chaps looking like they got close to sealing the deal several times over. Yet, after Miz and started jawjacking on the outside, Rhyno and Slater were able to capitalize, leading to a massive Gore from Rhyno onto Mikey to secure a V-I-C-T-O-R-Y! James Ellsworth shocked the world again. This time though, it wasn't necessarily so joyous. Ellsworth accompanied Dean Ambrose to the ring in a major SmackDown LIVE main event. Though WWE World Champion AJ Styles was out for retribution after Ambrose's involvement in his match with Ellsworth last week, if The Lunatic Fringe could defeated The Phenomenal One, he would then subsequently be named No. 1 contender for the illustrious championship. Both Superstars went hard in the paint in efforts to triumph over the other. After a thrilling series of exchanges, it appeared that Ambrose was on the verge of victory ... but then James Ellsworth happened. Ellsworth accidently cost Ambrose the match when, after Styles viciously dropkicked Ellsworth, the No Chinned Wonder later got his revenge by Superkicking the champion on the outside. However, the sweet feeling of retribution would be short-lived when Ambrose was disqualified because of Ellsworth's hasty actions, awarding Styles the victory and eliminating Ambrose's chance at becoming No. 1 Contender. Results ; ; *Bray Wyatt defeated Kane in a No Disqualification Match (10:00) *The Hype Bros (Mojo Rawley & Zack Ryder) defeated The Ascension (Konnor & Viktor) (3:00) *Nikki Bella defeated Natalya (6:00) (The winner become Team Captain of SmackDown Live Women) *Heath Slater & Rhyno © defeated The Spirit Squad (Kenny & Mikey) to retain the WWE Smackdown Tag Team Championship (4:00) *AJ Styles defeated Dean Ambrose (w/ James Ellsworth) by DQ Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Bray Wyatt vs. Kane 10-25-16 SD 1.jpg 10-25-16 SD 2.jpg 10-25-16 SD 3.jpg 10-25-16 SD 4.jpg 10-25-16 SD 5.jpg 10-25-16 SD 6.jpg Alexa Bliss spoils Becky Lynch's return 10-25-16 SD 7.jpg 10-25-16 SD 8.jpg 10-25-16 SD 9.jpg 10-25-16 SD 10.jpg 10-25-16 SD 11.jpg 10-25-16 SD 12.jpg The Hype Bros vs. The Ascension 10-25-16 SD 13.jpg 10-25-16 SD 14.jpg 10-25-16 SD 15.jpg 10-25-16 SD 16.jpg 10-25-16 SD 17.jpg 10-25-16 SD 18.jpg Nikki Bella vs. Natalya 10-25-16 SD 19.jpg 10-25-16 SD 20.jpg 10-25-16 SD 21.jpg 10-25-16 SD 22.jpg 10-25-16 SD 23.jpg 10-25-16 SD 24.jpg Heath Slater & Rhyno vs. The Spirit Squad 10-25-16 SD 25.jpg 10-25-16 SD 26.jpg 10-25-16 SD 27.jpg 10-25-16 SD 28.jpg 10-25-16 SD 29.jpg 10-25-16 SD 30.jpg AJ Styles vs. Dean Ambrose 10-25-16 SD 31.jpg 10-25-16 SD 32.jpg 10-25-16 SD 33.jpg 10-25-16 SD 34.jpg 10-25-16 SD 35.jpg 10-25-16 SD 36.jpg See also *Tuesday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #897 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #897 at WWE.com * Smackdown #897 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2016 television events